Problem Solved
by annablack1102
Summary: Hermione has a big problem. His name is Draco Malfoy. As much as she tries to fight it, she cant' resist everybody's favorite bad boy. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! It's my first story uploaded! I'm a huge Dramione shipper because there is just something amazingly hot about the good girl and the bad boy. Hope you enjoy, and yes there will probably be more to come ;) Also, be sure to follow me on twitter AnnaBlack1102 **

**Problem Solved**

Hermione Granger had a problem. It was a very serious problem that she didn't know how to fix. She'd developed a little infatuation with a silver-haired, Slytherin boy. The same Slytherin that had been tormenting her for the past six years. He was haunting her every thought, showing up in her dreams, and making her squirm at the most inappropriate moments. It had all started one day when she had been running late for class. She was watching Harry and Ron at Quidditch practice and lost track of time. As she hurried through the halls, she rounded a corner and straight into the chest of a very muscular and musky scented man named Draco Malfoy.

Had it not been for the lean arms of her arch enemy, she would have surely hit the floor. Thankfully for her, his reflexes kicked in and he caught her as she stumbled. He pulled her into his chest to steady her and she gasped at the intimacy of their embrace. He must have realized who she was at that moment because mere seconds passed before he was pushing her away.

"Watch it Granger. I know you want this," he started as he gestured to his body with that arrogant smirk on his face. "But I don't need another shower today. Keep your mudblood hands off me."

And with that he was gone, leaving her breathless. She tried to focus on his insults and be angry but she couldn't stop herself from imagining his strong arms. She'd never been held like that before. She could feel her face flush as she realized the forbidden thoughts her mind had conjured and tried to remind herself that it was _Malfoy_ of all people. He had just insulted her again, like he had for years, and now suddenly she was _fantasizing_ about him? She tried to push those thoughts out of her head as she went to class but found them creeping up again at random moments.

She started noticing him a lot more. She caught herself staring on multiple occasions and only wished no one else had. Unfortunately, he had. It happened the week after the first incident. They had been in History of Magic at the time and almost everyone was falling asleep listening to the dull voice of Professor Binns. Even she was having trouble keeping herself from dozing off. She'd been looking around the room at the time, trying to find something to occupy her mind when she spotted Malfoy.

He was sitting with his elbow perched on his desk and his head in his hand. He looked minutes away from letting his eyes droop closed. But instead of allowing himself to snooze and snore—much like her dear friends were beside her—he adjusted his position and stretched his arms above his head. She watched as his school shirt clung to his body and showed off the muscles he had hidden underneath. He was obviously fit, most likely from Quidditch. She found herself staring at those glorious arms that had once, for the briefest of moments, been wrapped around her torso. She couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to be in that position again but in a different setting.

As her thoughts turned embarrassingly dirty, she bit her lip and squirmed in her seat. She could feel herself getting hot for him and her face flushed again at the realization. And that's when he noticed her staring.

She was so shocked to see his eyes on her when she was in that state—aroused and biting her lip—that she didn't look away as she should. Draco smirked when he saw the obvious lust in her eyes. She told herself to glare at him, to look away, to do anything but stare at him in that way but she couldn't. And he stared right back. Then he winked.

She gasped and knocked her book off her desk in surprise, instantly waking most of the class that had lost the ability to stay awake. Harry and Ron jolted awake as well and looked around before turning their confused stares on her. Most of the class was looking at her in fact. She hadn't been more embarrassed since the first time Malfoy called her a mudblood.

Her face turned fifty shades of red as she muttered a quiet apology to the onlookers and picked up her book. When she'd finally dug up enough courage, she glanced at Malfoy to see him snickering to himself. She glared at him and hoped things would go back to normal after that. It didn't.

It went on like that for a while. She would catch herself watching him from across the classroom, across the great hall, even sometimes in the corridors. He didn't notice every time but she didn't linger in case he did. Although, every time he caught her eye it was always followed with a smirk and a wink—as if he was saying he was on to her.

On a particular warmer Saturday, the trio spent the day outside. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch practice and the upcoming game against Slytherin. She had been reading her book, not even trying to follow their conversation, when she heard laughter by the lake.

Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins were standing near the water. Someone, most likely Malfoy himself, had just pushed Theodore Nott in and he was standing there drenched while the others laughed at his expense. Malfoy walked away from the group to where they had left their bags and looked up in time to see Hermione staring again. She forced herself to glare at him as that same smirk pulled across his face. He then proceeded to pull off his sweater vest, dragging his school shirt with him slightly and she caught a glimpse of very pale but very smooth skin. She could also see the blonde hair starting at his naval and going south beneath his waistline. His smirk widened as he saw her captivated stare and she bit her lip. She watched him walk back to his friends at the waterline and took in the sight of his well-sculpted ass.

She couldn't take it anymore. She thought about him constantly and was constantly mocked by those eyes of his. She wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk off his face. But a bigger part of her would rather snog it off instead. She tried tacking it up to her hormones going crazy and continued to focus her attention on getting Ron's attention.

It wasn't until Lavender got her claws into Ron that she finally cracked. She was so pent up with sexual tension that she gave in and pleasured herself one night, thinking of Malfoy. She felt disgusted with herself but she couldn't help it. After that night, she still wasn't satisfied and started coming up with a plan to fix her problem. She figured if she could just have him once she could get him out of her system and be done with it. But first she needed to get him to notice her the same way she noticed him.

She started with her hair. It needed to be tamed once and for all. She got Ginny to help her and let her believe she was just trying to win over her brother. She then spelled her clothes to be a little more form fitting instead of how baggy she usually wore them. She even made her skirt a little shorter. It was enough of a difference to be noticeable but not drastic. Still, she felt sexier and only hoped he would too. With a deep breath, she walked from the Gryffindor common room to the Great Hall where her friends were already eating that morning. She risked a quick glance at Malfoy and was disappointed to see he hadn't even looked up from his plate.

"Wow Hermione, you look great." Harry said as she sat next to Ginny. Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"Yes, you do. What's that about? Trying to impress someone?" Lavender asked from her spot next to Ron, although the way she said it she made it sound like a challenge.

"No, just trying to look nice for once." Harry smiled at her and complimented her hair while Lavender eyed her suspiciously. They joked back and forth and she tried not to look at Malfoy but she did once…or twice…or maybe four times. But who's counting? She frowned each time she looked and didn't catch him looking back.

By the time they'd left the Great Hall for potions, she'd basically given up. Especially when she noticed he'd already left with his friends. Obviously he'd gotten bored with making her squirm. She couldn't help but be disappointed that she couldn't return the favor. It wasn't until later in the day when she passed him in the hall that she finally had success.

He had been standing on the fourth corridor, talking with Pansy Parkinson, when he glanced up and caught sight of Hermione. He seemed to trail off mid-sentence as he stared at her and she watched as his eyes looked her up and down. When their eyes finally met, he was given a sultry smirk and a wink before she walked away triumphantly.

Days later, she found herself in the library late at night. It had been a long few hours of studying and laughing with her friends but one by one they called it a night until she was alone. As she was reading, she realized she'd had to read one sentence ten times before it made sense and decided it might be time to call it quits. There was a potions quiz coming up that even she was worried about. Professor Slughorn was nothing like Professor Snape and she actually struggled a bit this year. Harry continued to offer her use of his 'halfblood prince book' but she refused. She trusted that book about as much as she trusted an unbelted book of monsters.

She took a minute to stretch out her arms and glanced around the library to see if anyone else was around. She always felt sort of silly being the last one to leave but that was usually the case. Tonight, however, she was not alone.

A few tables down, Malfoy sat with his legs propped up and a book in his hands. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on whatever he was reading and it gave her the opportunity to really look at him. His silvery blonde hair hung in his grey eyes. He wore his school shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie was wrapped loosely around his neck. She could see the muscles in his arm clench as he turned the page and was brought back again to the day he held her. She wanted, no needed, to feel that again.

Hermione set her books aside and mustered up as much Gryffindor bravery as she could before she rose to her feet and sauntered over to him. He must have been fully engrossed in whatever book he held in his hand because he didn't notice her until she was practically on top of him. When he finally sent a glance her way, a long glance that started at her ankles and made its way up to her face, he looked back at his book as he tried to act indifferent.

"What do you want, mudblood? I'm trying to read." He didn't even put much effort into his insult tonight. He must have been tired. She took a deep breath before knocking his book out of his hands. His eyes turned fierce as he turned back to her. She briefly considered backing down but decided she would regret it later. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You better pick that—"

What she did next caught him way off guard. Without a word, she swung her leg and settled herself in his lap, straddling his waist. He froze

"—up." He finished, barely above a whisper. She smirked at him as she played with his tie.

"I've been watching you." She said, smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt. He didn't move an inch as her hands rubbed over his pectorals.

"I know." His voice was deep and harsh. He was staring at her as he tried to calculate her next move. She reached up with one hand to brush his light hair out of his face. "Granger, what are you doing?"

"I've been watching you for a while. And you've been teasing me. "She gripped his tie and pulled so he sat up straighter. "I think it's my turn now." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his frozen lips before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and pulling on it with her teeth.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. He kept telling himself that she was a mudblood and he should push her off but she stomped that thought to the ground as she shifted her hips against his stirring arousal. He let out a strangled sound and his head fell back against his chair, his hands gripping her hips as if his life depended on it. _Fuck it, _he thought as placed little kisses and the occasion bite across his neck, _who's going to find out if I give the little mudblood a screaming orgasm on the table. _

Just as she was about to pull away, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She gasped, surprised by the sudden movement, and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue passed her awaiting lips. She took a second to recover before following his actions, trying to keep up with the way his tongue moved along hers.

She'd only been kissed once before. And while Viktor Krum had given her some joyful experiences to giggle about with Ginny, they were nothing like the way Malfoy's lips felt on her own. They were ridiculously soft and they moved in perfect unison with her own. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue and pulled her hips against his. She could felt his arousal pressing against her hot center and moaned a second time, much louder than the first. She could feel him smile into the kiss. He continued to work on her lips as his hands roamed her body. They found her Gryffindor tie and expertly removed it without having to break away from the kiss. His fingers then began working on the buttons of her shirt and she started to feel a little nervous.

_What if he's disgusted by me? What if he laughs and leaves me here all hot and wanting? _ Her thoughts were shattered as he undid the last button and pulled away to see what she had hidden underneath. His eyes explored her chest and her slim waist before his hands took over. She gasped and leaned into his expert touch as he fondled her over her bra. Her worries were thrown out the window when he seemed unable to take his eyes off her breasts, even as they were covered. She used his momentary distraction to her advantage and began unbuttoning his shirt. She'd seen the briefest show of flesh that day at the lake and wanted to see it all.

She gazed as his sculpted muscles and ran her hands over his skin in awe. She knew Ron didn't look like this under all those hand knitted sweaters his mummy made him. She knew she wouldn't be staring at him in amazement had he been sitting in Malfoy's position. She couldn't help but chuckle a little as she thought of her friends' reactions if they knew what she was up to. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on her chuckle. Instead he pushed her shirt off before shrugging out of his own. He pulled their lips together again and grinded his hips up into her, making her gasp against his lips.

He hoisted her up as he rose to his feet and her legs wrapped around his waist. He then set her on the table in front of him before twisting his fingers in her hair and attacking her neck. He made sure there would be a lovely mark for her to show off to everyone as he suckled and bit her skin. She clung to his bare back and dug her nails into his shoulder blades, causing him to hiss in her ear.

She could feel his hot breath along her skin as he led a trail of kisses and bites down her neck and across her collar bone. He didn't stop until he reached the valley between her breasts where he lay another kiss before reaching around to unhook the annoying piece of fabric.

Her nipples puckered at the cold air and she gasped as his hands moved over her breasts, massaging her mounds until she was moaning. He rolled each nipple in his fingers as he watched her face, contorted in pleasure. He found himself regretting not doing this sooner. He couldn't stand the noises she was making at his touch. It only made him want to hear more. He wanted her to be screaming his name before the night was over.

"You like that?" He asked in a deep voice as he plucked at her nipples. She moaned in response. "You want more, Granger?" She moaned again at the harsh tone of his voice and nodded. He pinched harder, making her gasp. "Say it."

"More…please." She ran her hands over his shoulders and he lowered his lips to her right nipple while his hand continued to tweak the other. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he suckled her, trading to the other after he was satisfied with the first. When he was happy with the work he'd done to her perky breasts, he ran his hands up her thighs ever so slowly as he looked up at her.

"What do you want, Granger?" She gasped as his thumbs rubbed circles just under the hem of her skirt. "Tell me what you want."

"T-touch me, please." She moaned, pulling him in to kiss his lips. He smirked as his hands moved further up her thighs, covered fully by her school girl skirt. He grasped her cotton panties and pulled them over her bum, nearly making her lose her balance. He stepped away from her to pull them all the way off her shaking legs.

"Spread your legs from me." He said, nudging her knees with his hands. She complied, although she was very nervous. She watched as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the very edge of the table. His hand slid between her legs which opened wider on their own accord and his fingers found her hot and wet. "Mmm, you're practically dripping for me."

She moaned as he ran a finger up her slit and separated her folds. His thumb quickly and skillfully found her clit as he rubbed circles causing moans and incomprehensible words to spill out of her mouth.

"Yes…right there…more…oh, please, Draco." He felt a shiver run down his spine as she moaned his name.

"You like that?" He muttered as she clenched the edge of the table.

"Oh! Yes! So good!"

"You want more?" She nodded frantically, unable to form words. He pinched her clit. "Say it."

"Yes! Please, Draco!" She cried out and he obliged, thrusting his middle finger into her hot cavern. She clung to his shoulders and pulled him in, attacking his lips. Her kiss was sloppy but she was too far gone to care. Malfoy inserted another finger causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Is that good, Granger? You like the way I make you feel?"

"Yes, oh god, Draco! It's so good." She could feel herself nearing the edge and was practically shaking with pleasure. He pumped his fingers in her faster while his thumb rubbed circles over her clit. Just as she thought she would lose it, he pulled out. She cried out in protest but he made up for it as he got on his knees.

If she thought he was good with his hands, she was about to lose her mind over what he could do with her tongue. He slipped his hot tongue between her folds and lapped up her juices. Her hands dug themselves into his hair as she tried to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. Draco Malfoy was _tongue fucking _her for Merlin's sake. She was so overwhelmed with passion that she couldn't think straight. She knew she should be worrying about the consequences she would have to deal with when this was over but every time she tried, his tongue would brush against her walls in the best way or his teeth would scrape pleasantly over her clit.

She forced herself not to think about how he got to be as good at this as he was. She focused instead on how amazing he made her feel. She had never gone this far with anyone else but she knew without a doubt that no other man could have the same effect on her. She knew she had to return the favor.

Her thighs shook as she felt her orgasm building and she threw her head back again. His fingers took over by thrusting into her while his mouth sucked on her clit.

"Come for me, Hermione. I want to hear you scream." At the sound of his voice, humming over her cunt, she came hard, crying his name loud. He lapped it all up, his tongue flicking over her sensitive bud occasionally just to add to the intensity of her orgasm. She could feel her body shake as she fell back against the table. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before pulling her roughly to his chest. She reveled in the fact that she had his arms around her again, like she'd always wanted. "I didn't hear a scream, Hermione."

She blushed and looked away, remembering the noises she had been making. It was starting to sink in what she'd been doing and the urge to flee was setting in. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. As he stared into her eyes, she wondered what he was seeing. How much was she revealing to him with just a look?

"Oh no, none of that now. I'm not done with you yet." He said and crashed his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his lips and didn't know whether to be disgusted or turned on. She felt his hands move to her ass and his hips pressed against her. His straining erection prodded her inner thigh. She suddenly wanted to feel more of him. She began unbuckling his belt but froze at the sound of the library doors opening and closing. They suddenly weren't alone anymore.

They pulled apart abruptly and dressed in haste. They tried to act casual as the librarian made her way to their table.

"My heavens, what are you doing here so late? It's after midnight." She scolded and Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. She hadn't even noticed how long they'd been there. She'd been too busy with Draco….and his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Madame. We were studying for Professor Slughorn's upcoming quiz and lost track of time." Hermione chewed on her lip, hoping the old woman believed her. She had no idea what state her hair was in after all the tugging Draco had done. She truly hoped he'd done a good job at hiding his erection.

"Well, off to bed then. The both of you." Hermione blushed at the thought of Draco in her bed. She cast a glance at Malfoy and saw him trying to hide his smirk. At least his thoughts seemed to be along the same lines as hers. She swooped down to pick up his book before nodding to the librarian and heading out. She hadn't noticed Malfoy was behind her until she heard him sigh in relief.

"It's a good thing you did the talking, Granger. Had it not been so dark in there, she would have noticed something." She glanced at him and flushed as she noticed his trousers were still tented. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Now, where were we?"

She placed a hand on his chest as he tried to kiss her. His face looked to be mixed with annoyance and confusion. She turned away before she could talk herself into sleeping with him.

"No, Malfoy. I don't think it would be wise to risk it. We could easily get caught again. I can't have that happening." She turned and started for the Gryffindor tower.

"You have got to be joking. You're not honestly going to leave me like this after what I just did for you." He said that like it was a fact.

"You've got hands don't you? Good night, Malfoy." She turned and winked over her shoulder, pleased to find him standing there with his mouth agape.

As she turned in for the night, she realized the night had turned out better than she could have ever hoped. She got what she wanted while leaving Malfoy hot and bothered for once. She knew there could be repercussions for what she'd done to him but she'd deal with that when she got there.

**A/N: There it is! I hope you enjoyed my first real smut and my first dramione fic. Please comment, even if it's negative. I love reading feedback 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter two! I could believe how many people liked, reviewed, and read this story after such a short time of being up. I got so excited that I already finished the second chapter and have started on the third. Don't forget to follow me on twitter AnnaBlack1102 for updates and such. And review, review, review!**

Draco Malfoy was irritated. He tried not to let the mudblood get to him, but she was under his skin. Ever since the night in the library he'd been trying to figure out a way to get her alone again and finish what they started. But that was ridiculous. She was a mudblood, the worst of them in fact. He shouldn't be thinking about how full her breasts were or how wet she was for him. He should forget about the face she made when she came, crying his name. He didn't want to think about it, to fantasize about her, but he couldn't help himself.

He even tried getting the tension out on a fifth year Slytherin girl, whose name he'd already forgotten. It didn't work. Even as she had her mouth wrapped around his cock, all he could think about was how _Granger_ would look in that very position.

No, he wasn't irritated. That was putting it lightly. He was furious. How dare she haunt him with that blasted smirk of hers? Who did she think she was, making him feel this way? He wasn't supposed to give her a second glance unless it was to insult her to the very core. Now all he could think when he was around her was how badly he needed to feel her heat again, wrapped around something much more than his fingers or tongue. Although, he'd quite like to get a taste of her again as well.

He was frustrated. And it definitely showed. He snapped at his friends, more often than usual. He didn't sleep well because he refused to wank to the thought of her, despite the near constant erection he was sporting because of her. _Fucking Granger, of all people._ He knew he needed to find a way to make this end. He had to have her again but this time with his cock buried in her to the hilt. He spent his time coming up with ways to get her to himself again. He even found himself hanging around the library more just in hopes to catch her off guard. He was starting to feel a little pathetic. Even worse when she didn't show.

But he saw her. Constantly he saw her. During meals in the Great Hall, he would gaze across the hall and occasionally catch her eye. And all that saucy little minx would do is smirk like she owned him. Like she knew what she was doing to him. In classes, he would watch that moronic little know-it-all raise her hand eagerly each time she had an answer, which was quite frequent. And each time, he would watch her shirt pull against the swell of her breast and be brought back instantly to when he had his mouth on them. He couldn't stand it.

Finally, when he hadn't even been trying, he got his chance. It had to have been a whole month after their night in the library when he caught her alone. She'd been walking from her last class and down to dinner when she passed him, not even noticing him at first. He whistled as he took in sight of her ass, imagining what it looked like under that pleated skirt. She froze and turned to him, her face looking grim as though she knew what was to come.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. You don't look the least bit scared after what you did." She eyed him cautiously as he took slow steps towards her. "In the library? Don't you remember? I can refresh your memory if you'd like." He had a malicious glint in his eye as he looked her up and down.

"I'd rather not. I have places to be." She said and tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm before she had the chance.

"Well, whatever you had to do before can't possibly be as important as what you're about to do, trust me." He murmured in her ear, pulling her back flush against his chest. Without another word, he pulled her by the waist into the nearest classroom. Everyone had finished classes for the day and would be heading down for dinner, teachers included. They would have enough time together before they had to worry about someone walking in. He locked the door to be safe before taking her to the teacher's desk. "You were very naughty, Miss. Granger. Very naughty, indeed. I think it's about time you make up for it."

"And how exactly do expect me to do that?" She tried to sound courageous but her voice was trembling. He sat in the chair behind the desk and propped his feet up like he had at the library.

"You could start by removing your blouse." He said, loosening his tie. She stood still for a moment but as she watched him, she couldn't help but think about how he made her feel. She'd pushed it out of her mind as often as she could but it resurfaced occasionally and she would relive every touch and every kiss until she thought she would explode. She wanted this as bad as he did, she just didn't want to admit it.

A smirk spread across Draco's features as she complied with his demand. She removed the tie and slowly unbuttoned her school shirt before shrugging it to the ground. She walked towards him and swung her leg over until she was in the same position as before and effectively straddling him. Her hands reached up behind her to unhook her bra before he even asked her too. His eyes fell from her face to appreciate the mounds sitting just inches in front of him. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her in, taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

She gasped at the feeling and warmth spread over her, all the way down to her center. She found herself grinded against him and was satisfied when his hips moved to match hers. His hands ran over her back, one trailed up to her hair while the other landed on her hip. He pulled away from her delicious breast to drag her in for a kiss. Her mouth was hot and eager, as were her hands dancing across his chest. She tore at his shirt, causing the buttons to pop off, and her finger nails raked across his skin. He growled in response and tugged on her wavy mane.

He grabbed her hips and placed her on the table like before. He lifted her skirt and groaned at the black lace fabric covering her sweet spot. He very nearly tore them off her body before thrusting his fingers into her. He skipped one and went straight to two, surprising her. He sucked on her inner thigh, making her squirm, before biting her skin. He kissed his way up her thigh and replaced his fingers with his tongue. She cried out and pulled at his hair as he sucked on her clit. His tongue licked and flicked at her most sensitive skin and trust into her hot core. She could feel herself nearing the edge but, unfortunately for her, so could he. He pulled away despite her protests and pulled her head back by her hair as he assaulted her neck. She cried out in pain before it turned into a moan as he replaced the mark he'd left previously.

"Oh, Draco….please," She begged, squirming against the desk.

"Please what?"

"Touch me." He chuckled darkly and pulled her back to eye level.

"Sorry, Granger. You don't come until I'm satisfied." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. Tell me what you want Draco." He pulled back enough to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

"I want you on your knees. I want your mouth wrapped around me. I want you to finish what you started." She eyed him for a moment before hopping off the desk.

"Say please." He glared at her. As if he would ever beg her for anything. As far as he saw it, she owed this to him after leaving him with a raging hard on. He shouldn't need to say anything.

"Not a chance."

"I want you to beg for it or I'll walk out of this room." They stared at each other for a long moment, challenging each other with their eyes.

"Please." He caved finally through gritted teeth.

"Please what, Draco?" He wanted to rip that smirk off her face. He reached up and gripped her hair, stealing a gasp from her lips.

"Please put your dirty mouth on my cock and suck it until I come." She felt a shiver run through her before she pushed him back into the chair. They heard something in the wooden chair snap but it didn't break. She got down before him and watched as he pulled himself out of his jeans. She didn't know what she expected, but he was much larger than what she had imagined during her many fantasies. It wasn't too much of a surprise, however. The girls around school didn't brag about him for no reason.

He watched her bite her lip nervously as if she didn't know where to start. He sighed, annoyed and turned on by her innocence at the same time.

"Lick from the base to the tip and then take me in your mouth." He instructed. Her eyes glanced towards his face before she followed his orders. He hissed as her warm tongue led a trail up to the head which she continued to slip passed her lips. She sucked on the very tip until he lost his patience and thrust into her mouth, forcing her to gasp and take all of him. He relaxed against the back of the chair as he finally got what he wanted. He watched her bob her head over him as his erection disappeared behind her lips with each pass. He moaned as he felt her tongue swirl around the head and arched his hips to her. "That's it, just like that."

As he watched her move her mouth over him, he realized it wasn't enough. Not to say that it didn't feel fantastic, but he wanted more. He pulled her face up by her chin and she released him with a _pop_, a confused expression across her face.

"Stand up," He directed. She followed his command and he lifted her back on the table, taking his previous position between her legs. She moaned as his fingers thrust inside her, trying to prepare her.

"I thought you wanted to finish first." She said, confused by his actions.

"We'll finish together." He rubbed her clit, listening to her moan for a moment before laying her back on the desk and lining himself up at her entrance. Her legs were shaking with nerves. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," she panted, biting her lip momentarily. He leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss before slipping inside of her. To her surprise he took it slow at first. When he reached her barrier, however, he wasted no time and slammed fully into her. She gasped in pain and surprise as a few tears fell down her cheeks. He ignored them and barely gave her a second to recover before pounding into her again. It took a few thrusts before it stopped hurting but finally she started to feel good. So good. Better than she could have imagined. "Oh, Draco." She moaned, clawing at his back.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He groaned, grasping her hips for support. He knew he wouldn't last long. With the mixture of her heat and her innocence, not to mention the fact that she'd previously had her lips wrapped around him, he could feel himself reaching the breaking point. He needed her to come with him, more as an ego thing than anything else.

His hand reached between them and he rubbed circles over her clit, watching her writhe under him. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Come on, baby. Come for me. Scream my name." She moaned loudly and threw her head back. She was so close to coming undone.

"Oh fuck! It's so good….Draco-OOO!" She cried out as her climax hit her hard and her walls clenched around him. That's when he lost it.

"Oh, fuck…Hermione…"He moaned her name as he came, spilling his seed into her in spurts. He dropped his head in the crook of her neck as their bodies' convulsed from the pleasure.

They lay like that for a while as they both came down from their high. Hermione subconsciously stroked his hair as he wrapped his arms around her frame. He pulled them both up and sat in the chair, hearing a second crack. He ignored it.

"I can't believe you made me wait for that, Granger." He said, staring up at her with a smirk.

"Oh so now I'm Granger again?" She teased as she pulled herself off of him with shaky legs and he watched her redress.

"Just out of curiosity," He began as he pulled himself together and buckled himself up. "What did you tell people about that mark I'd left before?"

"Harry asked at breakfast the next morning. I told him you gave it to me." His eyes widened at her honesty. "They laughed and assumed it was a spell gone wrong or something." He chuckled.

"Sounds about right." She kicked his shin as she put on her tie. He let his shirt hang on his shoulders as it was. He didn't feel like fixing it and would need all the buttons anyways. They stood in front of each other, awkwardly for a moment before her pulled her in for a last kiss. "One for the road."

He walked passed her, swatting her ass as he went, and they left the room without another word. She headed down to dinner with an excuse about being in the library and he went off to the common room with his ruined shirt and a smirk on his face. Finally he went to sleep satisfied.

They were in Transfiguration the next morning, listening to Professor McGonagall explain the newest spell they would be learning. After setting her class with a book section to read, she went to sit at her desk. What she hadn't been expecting was the loud _SNAP _that rang through the room as her chair broke and she hit the floor.

"What in Merlin's name happened to my chair?" She exclaimed as the students laughed at her expense. Hermione flushed bright red and risked a glance at Draco. He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face and when she caught his eye, neither could she.

After the class had died down and were eventually dismissed, Draco made a point to barge into Hermione on his way out.

"Watch yourself, Granger." He sneered at her as Crabbe and Goyle, ever the loyal followers, laughed.

"Piss off Malfoy." She heard Ron snap at him. But all she could concentrate on was the note he'd slipped into her hand as he insulted her. She wanted desperately to read it but couldn't risk opening it in front of everyone. She followed behind Harry and Ron to their next class and when she was sure they were distracted, she tore open the piece of paper.

_Astronomy Tower. Tonight at Midnight. _

_And bring that dirty mouth of yours. _

_DM_

She couldn't help but grin in anticipation. As much as she tried to tell herself she was done with him now, she couldn't help the stirring she felt in her abdomen as she thought of the possibilities. She couldn't wait for midnight.

**Author's Note: There it is! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the more muse I have and the faster I'll get chapters posted. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 already! I'm so excited with all the views and reviews that I keep writing! So keep the reviews coming! Also, if you review(and you have a story) I'll check out your page and give them a shot. I already did it for one of my reviewers. Enjoy the next Chapter!**

To say that Hermione Granger was nervous would be an understatement. She was anxious, her palms were sweaty, and her hands were shaking. She hoped she would be able to calm down before she had to meet Draco Malfoy, the one and only Slytherin Prince, but as she watched the clock move at an agonizingly slow pace, her symptoms only got worse. It got so bad to the point that even Ronald Bilius Weasley—the boy with the emotional range of a spoon and who never paid attention to anything but Quidditch and snogging his dear Lav-Lav—noticed there was something wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, ever the kind hearted gentleman. She rolled her eyes at his bluntness.

"Nothing. I'm worried about…tomorrow's test." She fibbed and he snorted.

"Well, if _you're_ worried I may as well give up now." He closed his potions book with a loud _thud_ before turning his attention to his whiny and obsessive girlfriend. Harry looked at Hermione with concern as she watched the snogging couple. But instead of getting angry with their lack of decency, they only fueled her need for her forbidden mate. She briefly wondered if she was only doing this as a form of revenge to her friend who broke her heart but then realized she was being even more selfish. She was doing it because she wanted to. It didn't hurt that Draco was ridiculously sexy. She sighed as the butterflies returned to her stomach and she glanced at the clock for the thousandth time that night. Only ten thirty. She'd never had a night go by so slowly, and that included the night she had to repeat in third year.

Harry, being the good friend that he was, tried unnecessarily to distract Hermione from their friend. He even let her quiz him so he could be better prepared for the test in potions the following day—something he usually rolled his eyes at whenever she suggested it. She appreciated Harry's attempts at making her feel better which—even though he was wrong on the reasoning—actually helped. He could go on believing he was helping her get over Ron because she wasn't about to correct him.

When everyone started going to bed for the night, her nerves returned. She had gone back and forth most of the day trying to decide if she should even go. What if it was a trap? What if she got to the Astronomy Tower and was surrounded by other Slytherins or even Voldemort himself? She tried telling herself that she was being foolish but it was hard to imagine that Draco might want her as much as she wanted him. Almost as hard as it was to wrap her mind around the fact that she'd started referring to him as _Draco. _When had he become more than that blonde Slytherin boy that lived to torment her. Then she would remember the night in the library and blush. _Oh right. _

She sat in bed that night, pretending to sleep while really she was checking her watch every five minutes. She listened to the light snores of her dorm mates, something she would usually find relaxing and fall asleep to but tonight she could barely shut her eyes. She'd taken to going over lists of random wizardry trivia such as the names of the registered animagi, the names of the people who'd died while playing Quidditch—something she'd looked up after Harry's accident in third year when she'd briefly tried convincing him to stop playing—and even each breed of dragon. By the time she'd started on muggle trivia—like the names of the cast from sitcoms _Friends _and _Seinfeld—_it was time for her to head up to the Astronomy Tower.

Her nerves continued to get the best of her, especially as she walked up staircase after staircase. She'd even changed her mind a couple times and walked halfway down a couple flights before deciding she'd come too far. She almost backed out completely when one of the staircases changed and she was facing the wrong direction. But she carried on, knowing she would always wonder _what if_ for the rest of her life. Besides, if she stood up Draco Malfoy she'd spend the rest of the year avoiding him so he couldn't hex her in the halls. He was already pissed at her for leaving him hard that first night. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

By the time she'd finally reached the Astronomy Tower, after her detour with the stairs and her indecisive behavior, she was late. By ten minutes in fact. She would be surprised if he was still there at that point. Draco wasn't exactly patient. Her anxieties shook her as she thought of what might happen if he left, assuming she wasn't coming. Surely he couldn't blame her for her tardiness.

But as she opened the door with trembling fingers, she could see him standing above her near the railing. She ascended the spiral staircase and he didn't look up until she was nearly right behind him. Even then it was only a glance. He was obviously irritated but it seemed to be more than just because of her delay. She wondered if Harry had been right and he was working on his way to becoming a Death Eater. She knew for a fact that he hadn't taken the Dark Mark because she'd seen him without his shirt. That didn't mean he wasn't planning on receiving it, however. For reasons unknown to Hermione, that thought didn't stop her from taking a few slow steps towards the Slytherin boy. His voice, on the other hand, did.

"You're late." Was all he said, not even looking at her. His voice was glum with a hint of fake indifference. She knew there must have been something on his mind from the way he spoke. She could tell even by the way he stood against the railing, staring out over the school grounds. Something was definitely bothering him and she had the odd sense to figure it out and fix it. She hated herself for caring. They weren't _friends_. They didn't talk about each other's _feelings_. They were having sex. That's all. She wasn't about to let herself think that way. It wasn't like a relationship, friend or otherwise, was possible for them, not that she even wanted one. She just enjoyed the way he made her feel with his hands, his tongue, and other…unmentionables. Yeah, that was it. "I didn't think you'd show."

She was startled out of her thoughts when he spoke up again. She thought of a number of excuses to feed him before realizing she had nothing to apologize for. She could have stayed in her comfortable dorm where things made sense instead of being here where they went to very strange places. He couldn't have blamed her for wanting to stop this before it got out of hand. They had sex, shouldn't that be enough? But by her standing before him, she was proving that it absolutely wasn't. She wanted more.

"I almost didn't." She admitted, deciding not to tell him about the staircases and sound pathetic. Instead she moved to stand beside him, trying to act courageous although her hands were still trembling. He didn't seem to notice.

"Why did you?" He asked curiously. She saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the grounds. She was glad the moon wasn't quite full tonight or she wouldn't have been able to keep her thoughts off of Lupin. His silver hair and pale face, however, were practically glowing in the bright light of the half-moon. She took a minute to study him as she thought of an answer. She could easily see the worry etched into his forehead, as well as what she assumed was anticipation but she couldn't be sure what for. His grey eyes were storming of thoughts she wished she knew. She wondered what he was hiding behind them.

"I'm not sure. I guess I knew I'd regret it if I didn't." She answered honestly. He seemed to take that in for a moment, not judging her like she thought he would. They were silent for a long time, as if neither knew how to begin. They weren't sure what they wanted or how to proceed, only that their hormones were telling them they needed it. When it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything, she tried to lighten the mood. "I'm still sore from yesterday."

It worked. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips—a sound she decided with regret that she enjoyed—and she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turning up. He took a deep breath before sneaking another glance at her.

"I hope it goes without saying but I expect you to act appropriately. Meaning no feelings. I'm not going to fall in love with you, Granger. You're surprisingly sexy to watch while I make you come. That's all. I'm going to have fun with you until I get bored or until something gets in our way. I'm not going to be your boyfriend and if I find out you said anything to anyone about what we're doing….let's just say the consequences will be severe. If you can't handle that, walk out. Right now."

Hermione let it all sink in. He was right when he said it should go without saying. Most of it she'd already expected—minus the part about him finding her sexy, which made her blush—and she agreed with. She hadn't been looking for a relationship and she didn't care that he wasn't either. She liked the way he felt, that was all.

"I only have one stipulation," He looked at her fully for the first time that night, curious as to what she might add. "You're not allowed to call me _mudblood_ while we're together. I don't care about any other time. In fact, it'd be better if you continued to use that foul word around others. They won't get suspicious. But not like this."

"Fair enough. But I expect you to call me _Draco_ when you're moaning my name." She noticed his eyes darken as he said this and merely nodded.

"Only if you call me Hermione when you're _screaming_ mine." He couldn't help but smirk at her sass. Until something dawned on him.

"Speaking of screaming," She blushed, having guessed where he was taking the conversation. "I distinctively remember demanding a certain _muggleborn_ scream for me yesterday. Now, you should know I don't like not getting what I want." She smirked, glad to hear him avoiding his favorite insult.

"Well, maybe you should give me a reason to scream then." She noticed a flash of anger in his eyes but it was soon replaced with something along the lines of determination.

"Oh, I'll give you a reason, Granger." He wasted no time then as he swooped down and captured her lips with his. He pulled her by the waist to stand in front of him, her back against the railing, before deepening the kiss. She whimpered slightly at the feeling of being surrounded by him. He had her flush against his chest with his arms wrapped around her, nearly encircling her small form with his long arms. Her arms found his shoulders on their own accord and her fingers played with his hair. She loved and hated his hair. She mostly hated that it was softer than hers.

He dragged her thoughts away from his hair as his tongue glided passed her lips. Their kiss was much more sensual than before because it wasn't fueled so much by rage, hate, and vengeance. Tonight was something different entirely. Maybe because it was the start of something fantastic. The times before were spur of the moment and full of pent up need and lust. This time they felt more relaxed with each other. Maybe it had something to do with fucking on Professor McGonagall's desk. It's hard to go back to normal after something like that.

His hands started moving then, trying to take in as much of her as he could. They started with her face as he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks—the same cheeks he loved to make blush so frequently—and pulled her in closer. They made their way through the hair he'd picked on her for throughout the years. She'd done a good job at taming it, especially lately, and he ran his fingers through her thankfully untangled tresses. As his hands made their voyage over her upper half, her own hands mimicked his actions. She touched his face, his hair, and gripped his shirt as his palms kneaded into her breasts.

It was then that she decided they were wearing far too many clothes. She made quick work of his tie and buttons and he reciprocated by pulling off her muggle blouse. He briefly considered throwing it over the railing as his Slytherin genes kicked in but decided she would make him stop and she would leave him with another erection to work through. He couldn't believe how easy it was for her to get him riled up, but she did. It didn't take him long before he was pulling at her waist, trying to get as close as possible while their pants still separated them. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra as her lips moved to his neck. He was so focused on undoing the blasted piece of fabric that he hadn't been paying attention to the spot she was sucking on, determined to leave a mark as payback for the ones he'd left her to explain.

Finally, with her bra out of the way, he grasped each breast in his hands. He worked her flesh, pulling and rolling her nipples until they had hardened to his liking. It didn't take long with the chilly breeze from the open tower. He ducked down to take her right nipple between his lips, sucking hard and making her gasp. She clutched his hair tightly before moaning involuntarily. She couldn't stand the way he made her feel. He switched to the other side before she even had a chance to notice and worked his mouth so well she threw her head back in pleasure.

Once he was satisfied with her heaving mounds, he continued lower. He kissed his way down her torso, stopping briefly to dip his tongue into her belly button and made her gasp. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them over her legs slowly. As much as he despised muggle clothing, he had to admit her jeans did wondrous things for her legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he helped her step out of her dark wash denim and watched as he kissed his way up her legs. To her dismay, he skipped over where she wanted him the most and made his way to her lips. She kissed him back with fervor, however, and pushed his white shirt off his lean shoulders. She couldn't help but run her hands over his well sculpted chest. She wondered if it was Quidditch that kept him in shape or if he honestly just looked like a God.

With their naked chests pressed together, their need grew stronger. His touches grew more urgent and the noises she made sounded more desperate. Their kisses even escalated to the point where she wasn't sure how their lips would ever part. She couldn't believe how much more passionate they were now that they'd talked.

She couldn't stand it anymore and started taking off his pants. He shook his head, effectively stopping her and the kiss they shared as she stared at him confused.

"Not yet. I need to get a taste of you before I fuck you." He said, his voice rough and full of lust. She felt her panties dampen at the thought of his mouth on her again. Obviously she wouldn't say no to that.

He wasted no more time and nearly tore her panties from her body. She almost tripped as he tried to get them passed her feet. He didn't wait long before parting her legs and settling on his knees to take her in his mouth. His tongue parted her folds and flicked over her clit before lapping up the juices that had gathered. She moaned and pulled on his hair, unsure how she was supposed to stand while her legs shook with need. His hot tongue moved over her in slow strokes, each one bringing him closer and closer to her wet entrance. When his tongue finally circled her dripping center, he pulled away.

"Draco!" She gasped, causing him to smirk. He thrust his fingers into her then and began thrusting. Just as she started moaning and getting used to the feeling he was giving her he stopped and gave her a change of pace. He flicked his fingers back and forth, causing her to moan into the night. It made him glad he'd chosen a room in the castle so high up. No one would hear the sounds he made her give off. It didn't take long for her to reach her breaking point with the way his expert fingers were moving inside of her. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, his upped the pleasure by sucking on her clit.

She cried out his name, long and loud, as her climax rocked through her. Her whole body trembled and she held his shoulders for dear life, convinced she'd never see straight again with the way her head was spinning. He smirked up at her arrogantly as he sucked on his fingers.

He had to bite his tongue to avoid spouting out a rather insulting _mudblood_ remark about how surprising it was for something so dirty to taste so good. He wasn't looking to piss her off and get left unsatisfied.

When she came down from her high, he had pulled himself up and was already kissing her neck. He didn't give her much time to recover from her orgasm and she wasn't sure if that bothered her or not. On the one hand, she still wanted him. On the other, her legs were still shaking.

With his lips attached to her neck, his hands fumbled with his partially opened belt buckle and the clasp to his trousers before they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them quickly; glad to be rid of them so he wasn't straining so hard against the fabric any longer. Hermione reached forward tentatively and wrapped her hands around his shaft, still covered by his boxer shorts. He hissed at her touch and grinded his hips towards hers. She nearly moaned in anticipation.

He tore her hands away from him so he could remove the last remaining article of clothing and after a quick kiss he turned her around. He had her leaning against the railing with her rump sticking out towards his awaiting cock. There were so many things he wanted to do to her but at that moment he settled for one. He separated her folds before sliding into her hot, slick pussy. He closed his eyes with a moan, hardly hearing hers he was so engrossed in how good she felt. He allowed her a second to adjust, remembering what she said about being sore, before he let her have it.

His hands gripped at her tiny hips as he pounded into her. He listened to the sweet sound of skin slapping against skin and her moans each time he hit her sweet spot. His hands roamed over her back and her backside as he groaned. He'd originally set out to keep her in that position for a while but wasn't sure he could stand to go slow at this point. He was so filled with his need for her he couldn't take it. He drilled into her, edged on by every sound she made. She gasped and moaned as she gripped the railing in front of her. Maybe it was the angle, maybe she was more prepared for it this time, or maybe he was trying harder. Either way, it was without a doubt better the second time around. She only got wetter at the thought of it getting better each time.

Draco knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and forced himself to slow down in order to make it last. He chuckled as Hermione whimpered in response.

"Tell me how you like it, _Hermione._ Tell me how you want it." He nearly growled in her ear as he pulled her up, he back flush against his chest. She gasped at the new angle.

"Harder…" She sighed, her head falling back onto his shoulder. With his arms wrapped around her small body, he obliged. She gasped and reached back to grasp his hair. He reciprocated by sinking his teeth into the crook of her neck. "Oh Draco, I'm close."

He moaned before pushing her forward again to continue where he'd started. He picked up the pace, gripped her ass as he went. Soon she was moaning loud and uncontrollably. He could feel himself reaching his peak just as a shudder shook over her and she screamed his name into the night. At the sound, he burst. He thrust as hard as he could one last time as he came inside her, moaning her name with his head thrown back.

"Oh fuck, Hermione…" He moaned as his orgasm shook through him. He pulled himself out of her and had to pull her up against his chest to keep her from falling over. She turned and wrapped her hands around him and they stood there, embracing as they enjoyed their post-sex buzz. But it couldn't last forever. She was the first to pull away, after a squeeze to his butt that surprised them both. He watched her dress for a minute before pulling his own clothes on.

"When did you want to meet again, _Malfoy?"_ He chuckled as she sounded eager but was obviously trying to show him she could handle their arrangement by instantly going to surnames. He ran a hand through his hair after buttoning his shirt.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." He answered finally. She nodded before standing on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"One for the road." She teased him with a wink and he watched her walk away from him. He stayed behind, needing a minute to mull over the night's events. He was having casual sex with _Hermione Granger_. If anyone had told him that at the start of the year he would have hexed them. Now, he found himself eager to see her again.

**Author's Note: So there you go. Don't forget to review and add me on Twitter AnnaBlack1102**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First I want to start by apologizing for the wait. I had just gone through a big move and only recently had internet again. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter because I've been dying to post it for a while now. :)**

Today was an exciting day for Hogwarts. It was another great day for a game of Quidditch. Everyone was buzzing with anticipation for the upcoming game. There was one particular sixth year, however, who was not looking forward to sitting in the stands today. Hermione Granger was at a loss and could barely keep her breakfast down as her best friends spoke nothing but Quidditch that morning. Why did it have to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin? Why did she have to be put in this position? No matter who won, she would lose.

If Gryffindor won, she'd have her entire house in celebration mode and everyone would get out of the slump they'd been in as of late. The tear in their house after the 'who believes in Harry' debacle from the previous year was still taking a toll. People argued almost constantly. A win for her house was something everyone could definitely use, especially while up against their biggest rivals. She didn't want to imagine how glum everyone would be if they lost. Especially her dearest friends which happened to make up most of the team.

On the other hand, however, a loss for Slytherin would mean something else entirely for Hermione. Something she wouldn't be able to explain to anyone should they ask why she wasn't in the mood for a victory party. She happened to have a rendezvous planned with a certain blonde seeker on the other side. If they lost, he might call it off. And Hermione _really_ needed to see him tonight.

Not that she wanted to see Draco Malfoy. Not that she had any interest in his company. No, that would be preposterous. No, what she wanted was anything but a conversation. The way she saw it, the only reason he should speak is if he was whispering naughty things into her ear. And she really needed to hear those naughty words.

They had tried to take some space from shagging as to not get so attached to it. They had both silently agreed to not make it a regular thing. But one day, a week after their meeting in the astronomy tower, Draco couldn't take it any longer and dragged her into a broom cupboard and snogged her in the claustrophobic space until she was weak at the knees. They were nearly late for class that day.

It probably wouldn't have been so hard if they hadn't spent so much time teasing each other in class while no one was looking. Draco would pretend to be scratching his nose to hide the fact that he was licking his lips. Hermione would stick out her chest and suck on the tip of her finger. Draco ended up walking out of charms with his book over his crotch.

Another instance was during potions one day. Professor Slughorn was in a foul mood and paired the Slytherins with the Gryffindors and she ended up with him. She had to pretend as though she was put off by the thought of working with Malfoy while really she could feel her panties dampen at the thought of what she would be able to get away with.

They sat in their stools as close as allowed without looking suspicious and started slow, waiting until everyone was immersed in their own potions and paying them no mind. It started with a simple rubbing of the knees. Before long they were each working with one hand while the other teased their partners' thigh. Draco's fingers edged up Hermione's skirt but class was over before he was able to give her what she really wanted.

She knew tonight would be different though. Something much better than lust filled glances and teasing touches. She knew that everyone would be off celebrating or mourning the game and they would have time to themselves. She just wasn't sure how he would feel about her if Gryffindor kicked his ass.

"Hermione?" She snapped out of her thoughts as she registered Ron's voice calling her name. She also realized someone had been waving a hand over her face. She looked to her left to see Harry looking expectantly at her.

"OH, I'm sorry. My mind is somewhere else today." She apologized, blushing slightly. She had been having quite the daydream about riding the Slytherin prince before she had been interrupted. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, you're going to be there cheering us on, right?" She glanced at Lavender who was practically in Ron's lap they were so close.

"Of course I will. I always am." She didn't mention that she was dreading this match more than any.

"Good. Try to keep your mind on the game, though. We need to beat Slytherin by a landslide. I want to watch their faces turn sour when Harry catches the snitch before that ferret." Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table just as Draco looked up and caught her eye. He sneered at her, a malicious glint in his eye. She huffed. Today was going to be a long day.

Quidditch was much more boring now that she was stuck sitting mostly by herself throughout the match. Sure she had other Gryffindor friends outside of her two best friends but it wasn't the same as it used to be when she had Ron commenting about each and every move they made. She knew he would make a great player one day and was proud of him when he made the team but she missed him. Now a days she usually brought a book along to bide her time as she didn't really care about the outcome like the rest of her house did but she was obligated to join them. Today she brought her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. She had been hoping to distract herself from her thoughts but couldn't manage to concentrate on the words.

Today she actually watched as the witches and wizards flew around on their broomsticks, one part of magic she was never fond of herself. But she had always been slightly afraid of heights. With each toss of the Quaffle through those silly golden rings, her heart beat a little harder. It was a close match the entire way through so it really depended all on their seekers. She paid close attention to them after that. Something she suddenly wished she'd done a lot sooner.

Ginny Weasley used to go on and on about how attractive a man in a Quidditch uniform was. Hermione had always assumed it was because of her intense crush on Harry Potter. But now as she looked at Draco Malfoy in his Slytherin green Quidditch robes she realized how right she had been. The way he handled himself on a broomstick was mesmerizing. She found herself unable to take her eyes off him. He flew gracefully around the field, occastionally looking for the snitch but also keeping an eye on the score. She had never wanted to fly more than she did in that moment. She couldn't stop the image of them sharing a ride on his broomstick with his strong arms wrapped fully around her to keep her from falling. She wondered if he would even consider the idea but dismissed it immediately. It would be a bit too romantic for their needs.

In the end, after hours of sitting on the edge of her seat, Draco caught sight of the snitch just moments before Harry. And no matter how fast Harry's broom had been, Draco caught up with it first.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!" She heard the announcer shout and suddenly she was surrounded with groans from her housemates. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I can't believe that bloody ferret got it before you did! Your Firebolt bests his Nimbus 2001 any day!" Ron complained as he and Harry left the dressing rooms. Hermione waited just outside and rolled her eyes as she heard their approach.

"Don't make him feel any worse, Ronald. Draco just saw it before Harry, it wasn't his fault." Hermione scolded.

"I wasn't blaming—Wait, did you just call him Draco?" The two boys stared at her bewildered. She felt her cheeks flush red before she could stop them.

"No, of course not. That's not the point! The point is…it wasn't Harry's fault!" She turned on her heel and walked away from them. She regretted it in an instant as she nearly ran into Draco—Er, Malfoy—and his gang of followers. He raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face, obviously still reeling from his victory.

"Enjoy watching me out there, mudblood?" He teased her and felt her blood run cold at the word. It hadn't affected her in ages but now, things had changed.

"I would have enjoyed it a little more had you lost, Malfoy." She glared at him as she pushed passed him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"I thought you were all prim and proper? Can't even say excuse me anymore?" He shoved her away then, but not before tucking a slip of parchment in her awaiting hand. She rolled her eyes at him and made sure to sway her hips a bit as she walked away.

"I'm not as innocent as you'd like to think." She called over her shoulder.

"Let's hope not." She gasped at his very public implication. But as she turned to scold him, he and his friends had already begun to walk in the other direction. She held the note close and walked far enough away from everyone headed back to the castle that no one would see her reading it.

_Don't try to deny it. I saw you watching me._

_I bet you were dripping in anticipation._

_Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch tonight at sundown. _

_D.M._

_P.S. Send my regards to Scarhead and Weasel. _

_It's a shame they'll be so busy crying while you and I are…_

_celebrating._

She smirked as she read his snide words. At that moment she couldn't find it in her to feel bad for her friends. Not while she occupied her mind with what was to come.

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked as she came down the stairs to the common room, looking very much like a kicked puppy. She almost felt bad leaving him here while she snuck off to see his worst enemy. That is until she noticed Lavender sitting beside him, stroking his hair.

"I have a couple books I wanted to look at in the library before it gets too late." She said, glancing out the window. The sun was just starting to set and it cast a red-orange glow across the sky.

"You're always going to the library. Why don't you ever give it a rest? Maybe you should try dating, Hermione." Ron said off handedly, like he was suddenly an expert. She glared at him.

"Maybe I will. When I find someone worth my time." He didn't catch the jab at him.

"Not looking like that you won't. You really should do something about that hair. And…well, your wardrobe could use some work." She gaped at him as he looked her up and down and he didn't even realize he was insulting her.

"Thank you Ronald, but if I want fashion advice you're the last one I'd go to. Seeing as all you seem to wear these days are Mummy knitted sweaters." She turned on her heel, fuming with anger at the boy she thought she was in love with.

By the time she made it to the Quidditch Pitch she was ready to tear someone's head off. Namely a red head. She had left early enough that she made it there before Draco and walked to the middle of the grassy field before beginning to pace.

She had spent so much time and effort trying to get his attention and he wastes it on some clingy, dull brained girl. And she wasn't even that pretty! Not to mention Lavender's hair wasn't much better than her own, despite Ron's rude, arrogant comments about her looks. As if he even notices her. As if he even can when Miss. Tonsil-Tonguing was taking up all of his time.

"Mind telling me why you're pacing?" She spun around and saw Draco standing ten feet away. She glared at him.

"You're late." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. He glanced behind him and she followed his eyes to the sunset still peeking over the mountains.

"I said after sundown. I'm not late. If anything I'm early." He walked forward and took in her expression. "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

"Piss off, Malfoy." His expression turned angry fast.

"I didn't come out here to get bitched at, Granger. Either you get over what's got you so worked up or I'll go back to the dungeons and find someone else to occupy myself with." She sighed and turned away from him for a moment.

Maybe she should let him walk away. Maybe they should have never started it in the first place. But there was no turning back now. And she really needed him to _occupy himself_ with her tonight. She bit her lip and turned back to him, pleased to see he hadn't left already like he probably should have.

"I'm irritated with Ron. That's all. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She felt a shiver as she actually apologized to him. She really needed to get laid. His face scrunched up.

"Weasel? That's what's got you all on edge? He's not even remotely worth your time." He shook his head, almost amused. "Don't tell me you _actually _have a thing for that red haired bastard." She didn't respond but it was obvious by the look on her face that he was right. He shook his head again. "Unbelievable."

"Just forget it." She started to walk away when he grabbed her by the elbow. She stared at him, waiting, but he didn't speak for a long moment.

"Please pretend I never said this but I'm only going to say it once: Ron Weasley is not worth it. He's a moronic imbecile who won't ever amount to anything other than Harry Potter's sidekick. You really don't want to throw in your lot with him. Let him go off and be Brown's problem. They're perfect for each other. Trust me." She actually felt sort of touched. It was almost as if he was complimenting her. But then again he always had a knack for insulting Ron. "Now, can we forget about him. Tonight is about me. And about how gloriously I beat Potter at his favorite game."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the smirk he wore on his face. She wasted no more time after that and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a bit sweeter than their typical kisses and he must have realized that because he upped the intensity faster than she had expected. His hands were all over her in no time and they dipped so low they were almost going up her skirt. She busied her own hands by tugging on his hair as their tongues sought each others' mouths.

He made quick work of her shirt, only parting for a moment to lift it over her head. His hands found her breasts after that and her bra didn't make it much longer than her shirt. She sighed gratefully as he lowered his lips to one of her taut nipples and palmed the other with his hand. Her fingers danced across his chest to the buttons of his shirt. She was practically shaking with anticipation and was lucky to finish getting the buttons through their holes before he finished assaulting her breasts. He stepped back to shrug his shirt off and she had a second to marvel at how toned he was.

She was suddenly reminded of how sexy he looked that afternoon as he thrust the snitch in the air with a shit eating grin on his face. She remembered how badly she had wanted to take him in front of everyone that day, not caring what her friends thought. She wished they hadn't had to wait until dusk to have it out on the very field she'd been fantasizing about all day.

"Do you have any idea how unbelievably stimulating it was to watch you out here today?" She asked him as he kissed down her torso and lowered her skirt. He gave an approving sort of moan as her kissed her thighs, egging her to go on. She bit her lip as she watched him pull down her pink cotton panties. "You handle that broomstick better than anyone I'd seen," that wasn't entirely true but he seemed to like it. She gasped as she felt his tongue on her slit.

"Keep talking if you want me to continue." He murmured. As if he really needed the ego boost. But she went on none the less because she really needed him to continue.

"You were so graceful, so strong out there. I fantasized about you throughout the whole match." He swirled his tongue around her clit, causing her to whimper. "I didn't think I'd be able to make it until tonight." He sucked her clit into his mouth. "Oh, Draco! More, please!"

"Keep going." He demanded.

"It's hard to talk while you're—" She felt his tongue dance around her entrance and she spread her legs farther. "doing that."

"Keep talking or I'll stop." He threatened, glancing up at her with a smirk.

"You're an egotistical prat, you know that?" He grinned and she continued. "You're a much better seeker than Harry." He chortled and pulled away to look at her.

"If you tell him that, I'll give you an orgasm every day of next week." She grinned at him and shook her head. He went back to working on her current one.

"Ok, truth then? I've never been more turned on than I was today." He hummed over her clit, teasing her entrance. "When I bumped into you today…I guess we were lucky you were surrounded by your friends. Otherwise we would have had a serious problem on our—Ah!" She felt him thrust two fingers into her then and threw her head back.

"Tell me how that feels." He demanded, nipping at her thigh as he thrust and curled his fingers inside her.

"That feels fantastic! It's so good, Draco." Her hands grasped his hair as he returned his mouth to suck on her swollen clit. "I'm so close!" His fingers picked up the pace and she felt herself coming undone. A few more thrusts and her knees nearly buckled from the intensity of her orgasm. She moaned loudly and held onto his shoulders to steady herself. He gave her a brief moment to come down from her high before bringing her down to his level.

He kissed her deeply and lowered them both to the field while he crawled between her shaking legs. He continued to kiss her while he removed his trousers and boxers. She spread her legs wide for him and he shook his head.

"No, tonight's about me, remember?" Before she could even ask what he meant, he flipped them over and thrust into her before she had even fully settled on him. She gasped in response and placed her hands on his abdomen to steady herself. This was a new position for them, one that put her in the lead of things. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Draco certainly seemed to enjoy it. She rose as best as she could, feeling a little insecure, before impaling herself on his awaiting cock. He moaned in appreciation and his hands sought her hips to help her move. They started slow so she could get used to the movement but soon she was gyrating over him. "Fuck yeah, just like that."

She moaned as he began thrusting his hips to meet hers. With each thrust he delved deeper and harder. She found herself to quite enjoy being on top. His hands roamed over her body once she got the hang of things and tweaked her nipples, adding to the pleasure.

"Ohhh, Draco," She moaned throwing her head back. She briefly worried about getting caught out here and somehow that turned her on even more. She felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought. Maybe that was why she kept coming to him for more. It was so dangerous. She couldn't imagine how people would react if they found out. Especially her friends—or even worse, his family. She felt a chill as she imagined it and used that to fuel her. He moaned loudly as she bounced on him faster and she knew he was close. She bit her lip and used her fingers to massage her clit to bring herself to the edge.

"Fuck, Hermione…that's so damn sexy." Draco moaned as he watched her pleasure herself while she rode him. His hands dug into her hips and met each thrust with his own.

"Oh gods! Draco, I-I'm coming!" She moaned and threw her head back. The visual of Hermione's bouncing breasts and the complete ecstasy on her face was enough to finish Draco. He let out a string of explicatives, followed by her name as he came hard inside her heat. She collapsed on him and he held her briefly before pushing her to the side so he could redress.

"I'd say that was a fine way to celebrate." He said as she pulled herself up to dress as well. He paused for a moment. "If you ever snap at me over your emotional bullshit again, don't expect a repeat performance." She glared at him as she pulled her shirt over her head. He didn't say another word as he retreated back to the castle.

'_What a gentleman' _She thought sarcastically as she finished pulling herself together and followed after him. She knew it was wrong but she had hoped they would have stayed a little longer. But they did what they came to do so it made sense to leave although part of her wished he was still holding her. She blamed her irrationality on lack of sleep and all the stress of the day.

She returned to the common room, thankful that Ron had gone to bed already, and made herself a cup of tea.

"You alright, Hermione?" She turned and saw Harry in his pjs. "Ginny told me what Ron had said earlier. If it makes you feel any better, he got an earful from her when you left." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Harry. And yes, I'm fine."

"Did you find what you were looking for? At the library?" She blushed and nodded. "Good, well good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry." She felt immensely guilty that she couldn't tell her best friend where she'd really been tonight. He wouldn't understand, if he even believed her. Sometimes she didn't even believe it herself.

**Author's Note: So there you have it! If anyone has any ideas for places you'd like to see them get it on at, let me know and I'll do my best! Will update soon! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit smaller than the rest but I was so excited by how many views and followers I got that I couldn't help myself and dove back into the story. Remember to keep reviewing! I love your feed back and it always makes me want to write more for you. Enjoy!**

Hermione wasn't sure who she was madder at; herself or Draco Malfoy. She shouldn't have gotten emotional like she did. She hadn't really wanted to, but it happened. And he spit it right back in her face, embarrassing her more than he ever had. Maybe if Ron hadn't stuck his nose in her business none of it would have happened and her night would have ended on a much happier note. She could have fully enjoyed what went on down at the field after Slytherin's triumphant victory against Gryffindor. Yes, it was all Ron Weasley's fault. She didn't mind blaming him one bit.

And she certainly took it out on him. They were working in Transfiguration a few days after their spat and he continued to do the wrong motions with his wand, no matter how many times she explained the proper way. Finally she snapped.

"Merlin Ronald! You would have better luck with this bloody spell if you still had that pathetic broken wand from second year! Honestly, are you even trying?" She shouted at him, gaining a lot of attention and a few snickers. Malfoy, in particular, seemed to enjoy her outburst.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron yelled right back, causing Hermione to flush deeply. She gaped at him for a moment, trying to think of a comeback. It didn't help that he sounded almost exactly like Malfoy had a few nights prior.

"Maybe she's tired of having to work with an oaf who can't even turn a mouse into a hat." They both turned to look at Malfoy who was snickering with his friends. When McGonagall called order to the class and Ron turned around, Malfoy winked at Hermione. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.

He defended her.

Later that same day she was still worked up about him butting in between her awkward argument with Ron that she waited around for him after charms, giving Harry some excuse about forgetting her favorite quill on her desk. When Malfoy walked out of the classroom and found her waiting, he discreetly left the buffoons he calls friends to walk with her in the other direction.

"You're being awfully daring today. Would that be some of your Gryffindor blood finally seeping through?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Aside from their first encounter, he was the one to instigate their hook ups. Today she couldn't help herself. She didn't respond with more than an eye roll as they walked down the hall. Just as he was beginning to get impatient and inquire about their destination, they reached the prefects bathroom. He looked at her curiously as she muttered the password and ushered them both inside. "What are we doing—"

Hermione cut him off instantly, pushing him up against the door. Her lips were on his before he could even react. It didn't take him long to snap out of it, however, and soon they were all over each other. His hands roamed every inch of her back and rump while hers clung to his neck and hair. Tongues sought for dominance, fingers tugged at clothing, and hips grinded against each other. It was all very animalistic. And ridiculously hot.

That's why Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to stop what she had with Draco. Not for a while anyways. She knew it was dangerous ground, for so many reasons, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't exactly a secret that Draco was gorgeous. He certainly knew what he was doing when it came to shagging. She found herself very glad the rumors were true.

"We don't have long," Hermione gasped as his lips moved to her neck. He groaned and pulled her closer. "If we're going to do this, it needs to be quick. We have class in ten minutes."

"I know. And we _cannot _walk in late together." He insisted, not that it was necessary. She knew what would happen if they were both late to class. Draco was known for his reputation with women these days. And Hermione was never late. It would be pretty obvious what they were up to. Then her little tryst would be over.

They wasted no time and soon her panties were off and his pants had made their way to his ankles. He swapped them quickly and pulled her up by her thighs to press her against the door. He entered her abruptly and they both cried out in pleasure. He didn't give her time to adjust and started plowing into her repeatedly. Her head fell against the door with a moan.

"That's so good!" She clutched his toned shoulders and felt the muscles flex with every thrust.

"You know what I love about fucking you? Everything I do is new ground. I know that nobody's ever done this." He pulled her left leg up so it draped over his shoulder. She gasped as the new angle heightened the touch. He entered her deeper and faster. "Nobody else has been here." His fingers sought out her clit and rubbed hard to ensure an orgasm. She moaned his name.

"No, nobody but you." He groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. "Gods, Draco I'm so close…"

"Come for me, Hermione." He moaned in her ear, feeling his own release was just around the corner. He nipped at her ear and sucked on her neck as she felt her climax wave over her.

"Fuck! Draco!" Hearing her shout his name while her walls clamped around his dick threw him over and he came inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips as he felt his cum coat her walls.

"Merlin, Hermione. Who knew you'd be such a good lay." He teased as he pulled out her and helped her stand straight. She rolled her eyes and went to pick up her panties. Unfortunately for her, his seeker reflexes were much faster and he snagged them before she had a chance.

"Malfoy! Give those back!"

"Not a chance, Granger. I'm keeping these. I'd love to watch you squirm in front of Snape. I'm sure he'll love your discomfort." He winked as he rearranged his own clothes. She glared at him.

"You're a foul, rotten, cockroach. You know that?" He smirked and stole a kiss before walking out of the bathroom. She huffed and followed after him, making sure to keep her distance as they made their way to class.

"Is there a problem, Miss. Granger?" Hermione bit her lip as she realized she got caught squirming in her seat. She could hear someone snickering a few rows away and didn't have to look to know who it was.

"No problem, Professor. I just need to use the lavatory, if you don't mind, sir." She responded, trying to keep her legs crossed tight. Snape merely continued on with his lecture without acknowledging her request. She sighed and tried to take notes without thinking about how her panties were tucked into Malfoy's pocket. When he finished his lecture and sent them to their work, Harry leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face has been beet red all class." She nodded, hoping he'd drop it. "Does it have anything to do with why you disappeared after Charms?" She was about to shush him when Snape intervened.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Keep talking Potter. I have no qualms against taking more." She'd never been so thankful for her slimy haired teacher in her life.

**Author's Note: There's chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it, despite it lack of lengthiness. Please remember to review and follow me on twitter annablack1102 33**


End file.
